In the event of an active threat or other emergency at a location, there is presently no immediate, effective way to simultaneously notify all those at the location as well as first responders of the emergency and communicate relevant information easily. The options presently available are not instant, widespread, and/or do not provide two-way communication with specific insight into the emergency.